The present invention relates to automated devices for selecting, filling and capping vials of prescription drugs and dispensing unit-of-use prescription drugs within the same device according to a patient specific order.
Generally, patients have been provided with prescriptions in one of two ways. One way is to provide prescriptions that are pre-filled in vials (xe2x80x9cunit-of-use drugsxe2x80x9d) at a remote location and kept in inventory at a pharmacy. These unit-of-use drugs are removed from stock when needed and relabeled with patient specific information. Another method involves filling prescriptions by having a pharmacist hand-dispense the required drugs from a bulk supply and then place a patient specific label on a vial.
There are disadvantages to both of these prescription-filling methods. If pharmacists elect to use unit-of-use drugs, they must carry an inventory of several hundred drug types. Furthermore, they must manage inventory levels and monitor stock for expiring products. Generally, a pharmacist will pay a premium for having the drugs pre-packaged.
On the other hand, filling prescriptions from bulk on an individual basis is very labor intensive and subject to human accounting errors. Further, servicing a large patient population requires large numbers of pharmacists.
Automated prescription-filling apparatus are available that count oral solid prescriptions. In one patented device, drugs are stored in bulk storage canisters in rotary dispenser lines that dispense the drugs. Drugs are dispensed from the canisters into vials. The canister is keyed to a specific storage position within such a device by a mechanical pin arrangement. Provisions are made in the event there is an inability to fill a prescription or order. Once filled, all of the patient""s prescriptions are collected and made available as a single order.
In another available apparatus, single countable drugs are automatically and repetitively counted. However, there is no provision in this type of apparatus for placing the drugs in vials. Other apparatus fill prescriptions from a supply of unit-of-use drugs.
In the retail pharmacy market, in particular, there is a noted lack of devices that would serve to automate the prescription filling process. The devices described above work well within the limited field of use each afford. However, no products presently on the market can both retrieve, count and dispense a variety of oral solid drugs in the retail setting.
State-of-the-art automated prescription dispensing apparatus possess several disadvantages. These apparatus do not provide for the dispensing of countable drugs and unit-of-use drugs in the same device. These apparatus do not use machine-readable information to identify a canister with a specific location within the apparatus, thus assuring the return of a canister to the proper location without operator intervention. These apparatus do not optimize the location of a canister within the apparatus based on the frequency of drug use.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for dispensing prescriptions. The invention eliminates the need for two apparatus to dispense countable solid oral drugs and unit-of-use drugs. The invention provides an improved method for identifying drugs and the drugs"" location in the apparatus. The invention further provides an improved method of dispensing drugs into patient accessible containers. The invention still further provides a positive method for preventing over counting of oral solid drugs. To these ends, the invention provides an improved automated prescription filling system.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a system whereby a pharmacist inputs a patient""s order including prescription information, National Drug Code (xe2x80x9cNDCxe2x80x9d) number, and patient identification information via a computer terminal. The system processes the information and automatically fills one or more vials with one or more drugs, and then automatically labels and caps the vials containing drugs, pursuant to the pharmacist""s order. The system processes the information and also automatically dispenses one or more unit-of-use drugs, if ordered. The order is accumulated in a patient receptacle and presented to the pharmacist as the patient""s complete order, ready for pick-up or delivery.
In an embodiment, the invention provides that a system for accompanying the foregoing consists of at least one line of machines that will automatically fill, label, cap, and sort vials of different sizes with one or more prescriptions in accordance with a patient order. This same machine will dispense unit-of-use drugs. Patient prescriptions are accumulated in a patient specific receptacle.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a system whereby countable solid oral drugs are dispensed from multiple canisters, in which the drugs are stored in bulk, into vials for delivery to the patient. Means are provided to prevent over counting drugs.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an improved apparatus for automatically gripping the canisters. Means are provided for gripping, manipulating and releasing canisters in a system designed to automatically dispense prescription drugs.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a method of optimizing canister location. A method is provided by which the canisters are ordered according to the their level of use.
Located at an end of the dispensing line are accumulation receptacles. The accumulation receptacles are used to accumulate a patient""s complete order for pickup or delivery. An advantage of the invention is the ability to more efficiently employ technicians and pharmacists for dispensing drugs. Another advantage of the invention is the automation of dispensing a great majority of otherwise hand-picked items, thus freeing up the pharmacist for greater patient interaction.